The Captain's Diaries
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: Hitsugaya was just trying to get his lieutenant to stop drinking and work a little harder...and it turned into full out war. These are the diary entries of Rangiku and Toshiro. A little HitsuHina.


The Captain's Diaries

_**(A/N: Okay, these are diary\journal entries from the points of view of Rangiku and Toshiro. Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters…unfortunately.)**_

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry one | Day one**

The squad is running smoothly lately except for my good-for-nothing Lieutenant. I swear she's trying to give me a heart attack with all the stress she causes me by not doing the work and having to rush through it by myself just in time to not get yelled at by Captain Commander Yamamoto again. Ugh. Yesterday she took off to go drinking in the middle of the day without finishing the budget I asked her to do. I've got a plan though hehehe. Today I snuck into her "secret" stash of alcohol she doesn't think I know about, {though when she's drunk she blabs constantly about where it is and how clever she is about hiding it from meany "little Shiro" its ridiculous. I'll figure a way to get her back for the little Shiro bit, but that's for another time} took it to the lake, froze the containers in a block of ice with my Shikai and put it in the middle of the lake. I won't let her get it until she has her paperwork done. This way if she takes too long her "precious" sake will be a large drink for the koi. I predict a record performance from Rangiku today.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry one | Day one**

I noticed my sake has been missing for some time now. I'm pretty sure my captain "hey I'm down here" Hitsugaya had something to do with it. I bet he thinks I will get all that paper work done because I can't get a drink. HA! He forgot I got the "twins" here. I can just get a guy to buy the drinks for me. Wait, why didn't I just do that instead of wasting my own money? Oh, well, time to find my victim.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry two | Day one**

My plan has seemed to backfire in that I haven't seen Rangiku all day since she left on a "lunch break" around noon and its nearly 4:30. I posted some people on "fish guarding duty" and I haven't heard anything from them, so I'm assuming that she hasn't gone for it yet . That's fine though, I had a *cough* conference with Hinamori and she helped me set up a bit of kido that'll keep her at her desk as soon as she sits down until I let her go. Its good having a friend who's such a master of kido. I'm glad Aizen can spare Hinamori so often. He seems like such a nice guy, but I keep getting the feeling there's something strange there, but its probably just my imagination. Heh, the only reason I don't ask if we can switch lieutenants is that there are certain rules about captains and lieutenants... Anyways, should be fun to see Rangiku's face tomorrow hehehe.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry two| Day two**

I should have none something was up with my captain today. He was actually **happy **to see me. After sitting by my desk for 20 minutes and trying to find an excuse to leave I couldn't get up. What did he do? He's smart but this is something he defiantly couldn't have done on his own. Wait a minute is this kido? Hinamori! Of course! And she is smart enough to come up with something like this! Momo and the captain are, well, lets just say **more than **friends. Anyway, I need a drink and since I can't go to it, I'll have it come to me. I didn't think I would ever use this cause I didn't think the captain would go this far. Its time to use code "send me the goods." Since your reading my diary I'll let you know what that means. In the case that my captain actually keeps me away from getting sake, I call someone and tell them to "send me the goods," and they bring more than _just _sake…THEY BRING A WHOLE PARTY! This way my captain will NEVER let me stay here when I want sake ever again. Good plan right. Well imma start calling now. Nice try captain!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry three | Day two**

Today started out just as planned with the kido trap. It was amazing. Had I not had my composure as a captain I would have laughed in her face so hard I would have cried, but I stepped outside behind the office and laughed in the alley. When I had regained my composure I returned to see Captain Kyoraku in my office sipping sake with Rangiku. Shortly thereafter and after a few "lighten up kid you'll have a stroke" from the 8th captain we had more "guests" including Ikkaku Madarame, Kira Izuru, Shuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai, and Tetsuzaemon Iba among others. I nearly did have that stroke. I was also told that Ukitake was supposed to come, but was not feeling well. Before I lost my cool I stepped outside and thought about how best to get a captain and a bunch of lieutenants out of my office. Then it hit me hehehe. I'll invite a few guests of my own. I'll invite the biggest party-poopers and creepy people I can think of. Let's see. I'll invite Captain Kuchiki, Captain-Commander and that sober looking lieutenant of his, Captain Kurotsuchi, Nanao Ise, and Captain Ichimaru, because he gives me the creeps. I considered Kenpachi, but I want my office empty, not destroyed. Hehe I can't wait to see how this turn out.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry three | Day two**

The party was a success. I don't know where my captain went but I'm having a blast. Captain Kyoraku is telling the funniest jokes about all the things he tries to do with Nanao. I'm glad the rest of the fella's came. They're the best to drink with. It was going well until the Captain Commander came. What the hell is he doing here? And not just him but the lamest of the lames aka the party poopers kept coming. First Captain Kuchiki, then Kurotsuchi and his vice captain, Nanao, the Captain Commanders V.C. and Gin? What's he doing here? I would suspect my captain of this but I'm pretty sure even he wouldn't invite Gin so what's the deal? *thinking*

I GOT IT! When there's boring around, there's only one person I could trust to get rid of it…YACHIRU! If there's anybody who could get rid of someone or could get them to lighten up its her. If my captain really is behind this, he should have known that she is my 1 partner in crime. I have enough candy here in my draw to get her as hype as I can get drunk. Big mistake. Maybe I should tell her to bring Kenpachi. There's a few people here who are drunk enough to actually fight him. Ha Ha Ha. LET THE PARTY CONTINUE!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry four | Day two**

Well, my plan sort of worked. It did derail things a little a there was a little less shouting and throwing of things. Rangiku must have been incredibly drunk, because she kept calling Nanao, Nemu. They are both lieutenants and Nanao arrived about the same time as Kurotsuchi, but seriously that's bad. Nanao mostly just ignored her and tried to get Captain Kyoraku back to the office for some paperwork that was due that evening. The party was simmering down a bit until my worst pink nightmare came out of nowhere and knocked me down and bounded away at shunpo speed yelling something about sugar bankai.

Rangiku must have loaded her up with sweets from that drawer of hers. I now curse putting that candy Ukitake gave me in there. Usually when she drops by on an errand for Captain Kenpachi, because we're next door and most of the squads are on the other side of us ,it gets her out of my office more quickly and she leaves me alone, so I figured I'd help out. It wasn't the best idea when it comes to having the pink pinball in a confined space such as my office. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Kenpachi strides in and announces the last person to take a drink he'll fight (besides Yachiru of course). I think I'm going to make a strategic withdrawal and sneak out the back. Maybe I'll go see Momo and see what she is up to, I obviously need to let this party calm down and I can't imagine its even half as crazy over at the 5th division. I'll calm down, refocus and see if I can't think of a way to reclaim my office..

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry four | Day two**

Where'd the chibi go? actually I'm too drunk to fly or even write this thing. *passes out on couch*

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry five | Day three**

Came back from fifth division last night, it was very restful (And the companionship wasn't bad either) I came back to a bunch of sleeping passed out shinigami and a wrecked office. I closed the door very loudly to the dismay of the hung-over and sleepy partiers. They all slipped out rubbing their head and going back to their squads. All in all it wasn't as bad as I feared it would be.

Maybe this'll get it out of their system and I'll have some time to formulate my next plan for getting Rangiku to work. Today, all I'll have to do is yell to make her wince from her hangover. Hangover days are almost worth the stupid drinking parties hehe.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry five | Day three**

AHHH! My head hurts. And my captains yelling isn't helping either. When I woke up everybody was leaving. I don't blame them. A hangover plus my captains current mood isn't a good combination especially not for me. I want to go back to sleep but every time I close my eyes, he's yelling again. I'm already not mentally prepared for anything, what's he trying to do? I'll just have to play it cool until I can sober up and figure out what he's going to do next. I can tell this is going to be one long day.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya- **

**Entry six | Day three**

Rangiku seems to be feeling karma, if it exists, come back around and bite her from yesterday. She's probably expecting me to punish her more or get revenge. I'll mess with her instead by not doing anything to her, but make little movements to make her suspicious of the drop of the shoe. I need to get some of this paperwork I missed yesterday, and I need to think of a new strategy anyway. *yawn* We'll just have to see how this turns out. Maybe a cage…

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry six | Day five…**

Okay its been a couple of days now and the captain still hasn't done anything. I would assume with a stunt like that, he would want payback big time. Whenever he would do anything, I would watch closely but he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. And on top of that I haven't been having my afternoon sake. I don't know what's got me more jumpy the lack of alcohol or the captain non responsiveness. Its killing me! For the captain to be taking this long, it might be really big. I'm scared, I'm really scared.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry seven | Day five**

Operation Shoe Drop seems to be working. I've never seen Rangiku work so diligently before. Its a nice change from her usual laziness. I know it won't last forever, so I've been having a few more late night "conferences" lately than usual. I felt guilty for having her help me so often, so I agreed to something I won't mention here, but Momo was happy. We came up with something very interesting hehehe. An invisible cage that is a double kido, so that she can't get out and others can't get in without my authorization. We'll still be able to hear her though, but I'll wait to use it until she slows down again. Should be interesting.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry seven | Day six**

The captain still hasn't done anything. I've been working my butt off over here and nothing. I thought that by staying in the office and doing all this paperwork, he would've hinted at something like make sure you don't do this or make sure you don't do that to throw me off but no nothing. Could it be that the captain gave up? His this his way of saying I've defeated him without saying it?

I mean he doesn't exactly tell me everything. Well then, if that's the case, what the heck am I doing here? Tomorrow I'm getting back to my normal noontime sake. Oh crap, that's right, I still have a day's worth of paperwork to do then. He he he I'll just put half, well 3/4, of it under the couch when the captain isn't looking and just do what's left. That should take up most of the morning till noon. The captain will see that I'm finish with all the work and say that since I've been doing so well these past few days I should be able to reward myself or better yet the rest of the day off. YES! It will definitely work. I'm so smart.

**Shiro-cha ****Toshiro Hitsugaya- {Damn I never should of let Momo talk me into letting her call me that!}**

**Entry eight | Day seven**

Today started promising like the past few days have been. Rangiku has really been working hard lately. Its like I've stepped into some kind of weird dimension. Rangiku seemed to have finished her work at about lunchtime. It was a light day for paperwork and she'd been working so hard I thought nothing of it, so I let her get her sake at lunch. I was even considering scheduling her sake breaks, so that she would have a nice authorized break and I would get some work from her.

Then I noticed that the duty rosters were the only thing she turned in and she had stuffed the rest under the couch. Sufficed to say, Plan Caged Bird starts tomorrow. I think I'll even sneak in and take her phone tonight, so we don't have a repeat of last time, and I'll appear to arrive late as to throw her off the scent. I usually arrive early, so she wouldn't expect a trap, and I think she knows about Momo and I, so she'll probably chalk it up to us watching a movie together and falling asleep.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry eight | Day eight**

After all that time I was doing paperwork, I finally got my sake. Another day without it, I don't know what I would have done. As expect, the captain thought that by me doing "all" the work I should get my noontime sake rights back. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Well anyway, I came into the office and noticed that the captain wasn't in. It doesn't take much to know what happened to him. A late night session with Momo… When he comes in I'm gonna poke funny at him and sing that song humans sing about kissing in a tree or something like that, I don't know humans are so weird sometimes.

Just as I was about to sit down, Gin came in the office. I was shocked to him. He asked where my captain was. I couldn't tell him that he was with Momo, so I just said the captain was going to be late due to errands he had to run. Gin accepted the excuse then asked me to accompany him somewhere. I told him that I should stay here and wait for the captain but he said it will be fine and that he will even leave a note for him. I saw him writing and saying in the note something about "I know all about your plan and it isn't going to be working today" and asked him about it. He said it was a captain's thing and told me to go on ahead. Although he had his usual grin on, he looked a little upset but I didn't think anymore of it. I wonder what plan the captain had and why Gin thought it wouldn't work.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry nine | Day eight**

Everything was set up and going just as planned this morning. I got a hold of her phone and arrived late, but the office was empty. I thought she was just running late which was nothing new, but that's when I discovered Gin's note. He somehow found out about my plan and pulled her out of the office before I could put it into action. I don't know how he did it. The only one's who knew were Momo and I, and she had no reason to tell Gin. At that, why would those any of them have come into contact with one another? Maybe he overheard us, but we only talked in her quarters at the 5th division HQ. What would Gin be doing there? I know he used to be Aizen's lieutenant, but they don't seem to be on too friendly terms at the meetings. Its probably nothing though. I'm thinking too much and they probably just had some business. Anyway, I can get her after the day off and when the next work week begins. Looks like a fun weekend up ahead. All this scheming is a chore.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry nine | Day eight**

When Gin asked me to accompany him somewhere, I didn't expect him to be showing me kido spells in a deserted area. I asked him why he had to take me out of the office for that and he said "You'll never know when you might be needin' it besides when was the last time we spent time together?" I blushed a little but still I was curious about what he wanted to show me. It had something to do with getting out of cages. Now when in the world will I ever be needing to use a spell to get out of a cage? The steps didn't seem too complicated, it was just a matter of timing. He even taught me another spell for after that one works. It was fun spending time with Gin especially with our positions not allowing us to do it that much.

There was this one time he just kept staring at me. I asked him why and he was like "I just wanted to see you as much as possible while I'm still here." I wasn't even going to ask what he meant by that, not that he will tell me. Anyway, when he was finish teaching me the spell, he escorted me back to my place instead of the office. He said he explained in the note that my presence would take the whole day and that I will resume work during the weekend. When we got there, we turned to each other to say goodbye. I was about to kiss him but he just turned a way and left. His back, just as I remembered, getting further and further away from me and me just left wondering why.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry ten | Day nine**

I got back at Gin last night. I put a bucket of fine ice shavings in a trap above his door, rang the doorbell and shunpo away. I may not have been there when he opened the door, but I could sense in his reiatsu that it worked. He knows it was me. Who else could make that kind of ice in late spring? I sprang the trap on Rangiku, but she used a kido to stop it and was starting to use the counter spell to turn it back on me and I barely managed to use bakudo 81 to stop it.

I guess that weekend trip with Captain Kuchiki and the other captains wasn't a complete waste. I was not expecting that, but I guess I should have considering that snake Ichimaru was involved. Rangiku had a big laugh about the whole thing, though she seemed to be worried about something underneath. I won't press her on it. She'll tell me if I need to know. I think I'll take a break from the entrapment of Rangiku. I need a break and I don't want to go too much more in debt with Momo or she'll have me at her beck and call. Letting her talk me into Shiro-chan was bad enough. I really hope Rangiku doesn't ever get a hold of this log ,because she'd ruin my reputation and I'd never hear the end of this Shiro-chan business.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry ten | Day nine**

I can't believe the captain tried to put me in a cage! Was this the plan Gin said wasn't going to work? So that's what the whole kido lesson was about. I don't care what anybody else says, Gin is a nice person. But those lessons paid off although that Bakudo spell he used after my counter attack surprised me a little. Well anyway, the captain seem to be cooling off with the whole trying to get me thing. Of course I had to laugh about it but still thought about how it was Gin who saved me from it in the first place.

The captain had left a little bit and I needed something from his drawer. That's when I found his diary! I was surprised he had one… I started reading it and saw he had been writing everything that had been happening since he last took my sake away. I couldn't believe Hinamori was really helping him with his trying to get back me. I was about to start thinking of a way to have a little fun at their expense and that's when I saw it. Momo's nickname for the captain. Shiro-chan! OMG, I am so telling everybody about this. I can't be he thinks this will ruin his reputation. It's cute. I can't wait till everyone starts calling him that.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry eleven | Day ten**

Things seemed strange this morning everybody seemed to be giggling behind my back. I don't know why, but it didn't take too long to figure out why. I came into the office and saw Rangiku sitting behind my desk asleep with my log in her hands. She apparently said something to everyone from it and returned to look through the rest of it with sake from the empty bottle sitting there.

What could she have told everyone? Oh no. I hope it isn't _that_. I woke her and she rambled on about things in my "journal". Its a captain's log! Every captain has one! I found a new place to hide my log. Thank you Death Note. Hopefully I'll find out soon what she told everyone so I can fight it. Hope it isn't anything that would embarrass Momo.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry eleven | Day ten**

Note to self: Sake before bed isn't bad unless your still in the office and behind the captains desk.

I woke up this morning, well the captain woke me, saying something about a captain's log? I don't know I was still half asleep, half drunk. Anyway, wait the captain was here! Awww, I wanted to be the first to call him captain Shiro. And where did that journal of his go? Captain Shiro must have taken it. There was some more I wanted to read. Awww, darn sake, I can't remember what it said. For that matter, I can't remember what I said to everyone. The only people I remember talking to were Captain Kyoraku, Yachiru, Ikkaku (with his friend, Yumichika, not too far behind), Renji, Shuhei, Kira, Iba and his captain (I wonder what he looks like under that helmet?). If anything they could tell me.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry twelve | Day ten**

Today couldn't have been much worse. I went to the 13th squad HQ to talk to Captain Ukitake about some joint training for our squads. Who else did I find but Yachiru eating some candy Ukitake had given her (I don't envy Kenpachi's parenting task with all the sugar she's fed by the Gotei 13 members who think she's cute including my lieutenant.) He offered some, but I declined and then it happened. Yachiru pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and said "Hiya Shiro-chan."

I thought I was going to have a stroke. Captain Kyoraku, who had apparently been on the balcony of the office overlooking the koi pond drifted in and said "Calm down kid. You'll have a stroke. At least she didn't tease you about the other thing." I asked him what other thing he was talking about and he said through muffled laughter to go ask my lieutenant. Rangiku is going to get the tongue lashing and interrogation of her afterlife when I find her.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry twelve | Day ten**

After I left the office, I was trying to find whoever I could to ask what I said was in the Captain's journal. I went to 8th Division to ask Nanao where her captain was (knowing she always knew where her captain is). She said 13th divisions HQ, so I rushed over there. Captain Kyoraku, Cap. Ukitake, and Yachiru were all there. He said my captain had come by earlier and that when he left he was not happy. I asked why, then Yachiru said that he didn't get mad until after she called him the nickname I had told her about, Shiro-chan. Captain Ukitake told me not to worry about it because he was going to give him that nickname anyway cause they both had white hair and that even though I was his vice captain a nickname between the two isn't always a bad thing. Then he said "right, Kyoraku?" with Captain Kyoraku saying "Of course, my lil Nanao just loves my nickname for her though she shows it in a weird way." But I told Captain Ukitake that I wasn't the one who gave the nickname, it was Lieutenant Momo. I only found out through his diary that he had in his desk. He then told me that captains don't have "diaries" they have "captain logs" but I really didn't see the difference.

Anyway, I asked both Captain Kyoraku and Yachiru, what else I had told them from his journal captain's log. Yachiru said "Although I don't really care, something about the relationship between Shiro-chan and Momo I think." Captain Kyoraku agreed but added that he didn't remember the specifics about it and that the fact that my captain is even in a relationship is funny enough. Their answers didn't help me much, so I just gave up with them and left. I knew the captain was really mad at me and I know I'm gonna get it big time. And not just him but Hinamori as well. If anything hopefully I could get to Hinamori first, explained what happened, and she get the captain to forgive me too.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry thirteen | Day ten**

I have yet to find my lieutenant. She's masking her presence to hide from me. I had to take a break from my search to turn in my squad's technological requisitions to Kurotsuchi (he gets absolutely livid if you don't turn them in on time and filled out properly, so I do it myself, because I know I'll do it right and everybody else in the squad is terrified of him. I don't blame them.) I was lucky this time and he was out at the moment working in the lab, so I gave them to his lieutenant.

She offered to call him for me, but I declined. The less I have to deal with him the better. That's when I got lucky. Nemu asked me what my lieutenant seemed in such a rush this morning for. She went flying by 12th HQ, talking to herself about something to do with getting to the 5th division fast. I thanked Nemu for the information and was on my way. She seemed curious why I was in such a hurry, but I was in too much of a hurry for her to get the question out. I'll explain it to her later if she really wants to know, but I'll take a little liberty with the facts of the case. I've got you now Rangiku! hehe

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry thirteen | Day ten**

All this running around is making me tired. I don't even work this hard doing paperwork. I never realized how much this place is like a freaking' maze. Everyone I kept running into kept asking me to tell them more stuff from the captain's log but I was too much in a hurry to answer. Not that I could cause I can't remember anyway. I finally got to the 5th division. I was about to go inside when I ran into Aizen. He asked why I looked so sweaty and tired. I told him I had to talk to his lieutenant ASAP. He told me I might not be able to because something had upset her and she locked herself in their office.

I had a "Oh no" look on my face. All of a sudden I just started apologizing to him for hurting her feelings. He looked confused and asked why I was sorry. I was about to explain until I heard my name in a all to familiar voice. "Rangiku!" It was my captain and he didn't look happy. I'm guessing he knows what happened.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry fourteen | Day ten**

I arrived just in time to hear Aizen say Momo was upset. I proceeded to give Rangiku the chewing out of a lifetime, but Aizen stopped me and pointed out that some rookies from his division were struggling on the ground from the pressure. I apologized and helped them up.

I sure hope I didn't scar them for the afterlife. After regaining my composure, I informed my lieutenant that it is one thing to tease me, but its another to hurt Momo. I pulled her ear in close, so that she would have no excuse for mistaking what I said. I asked Aizen to call me when she was ready to talk and hear Rangiku's apology. I then proceeded to drag Rangiku by the ear to a quiet training area, finished my rant and interrogated her.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry fourteen | Day ten (still)**

The captain really let me have it the whole way back to our HQ and even more when we got there. I've never seen the captain so angry. He kept asking me question after question about everything. I kept telling him that I didn't remember anything and that as soon as Momo was ready, I will explain and apologize to her. I then told the captain that I was sorry about what I did to him as well. Although he forgave me, he said that he will think of a punishment for me that will make up for it. Soon after the phone rang.

The captain picked up and said Aizen had calmed Momo down a little and that she was willing to listen to the both of us. We walked over to the fifth HQ where Momo was waiting in the room but the Captain Shiro said he wanted to talk to her alone before I went in. So I waited outside the room while the captain and Momo talked alone.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry fifteen | Still…day ten**

Upon arrival at 5th division I had Rangiku wait outside while I talked to her privately. I explained what happened to her and she said that Aizen had tried to explain what he knew of the situation and she had figured as much from that. I dried the still damp tears on her cheek with my haori and hugged her. I asked her what Rangiku had said to the others and she replied that Rangiku had told them about what happened when we snuck off from the others during the trip with a few of the captains and lieutenants. She told me I turned as white as my nickname then a shade of red she had only seen in Abarai's hair. With this I decided we should scheme together on her punishment.

We decided that I would give Rangiku a break from paperwork and ask Captain Unohana to use her as she saw fit for the week and that for the next two weeks, as she had failed to show respect for Momo, she was to address Momo as Lieutenant Hinamori. I wanted to give her a more strict punishment, but Momo talked me out of it. How does she sway me so easily? Anyway, Rangiku came in and apologized and we left shortly thereafter. When we returned to HQ I told her, her punishment. Funniest thing I've seen in a long, long time.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry fifteen | Day ten**

When we got back to our HQ, the captain told me about what I would be doing for the next two weeks. I couldn't complain after all. It was my fault. If this will make them forgive me, I'm willing to do it. But to be honest I'm not looking forward to do the job of the 4th squad. I've heard things that they've had to do. Just imagining it is just...ewwwww. I know my captain is having fun at just the thought of me doing this. If there ever was a time to be saved by Gin it would be now. Then suddenly he did. Haha just kidding, but its good to laugh cause I'm going to need all the laughter I could to get through these next two weeks.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry sixteen | Day eleven**

The squad is running rather smoothly lately. Rangiku seems to be taking her punishment as best as can be expected. Doing her share of the paperwork, which I normally do anyway, is a small price to pay for getting back at her for her little rumor mill. Luckily, my little reaction the other day has seemed to quiet those who would tease me about that part of the vacation. I'm just glad I didn't write absolutely everything about that day down in my logs. This new hiding spot seems to be working out well thus far. I can't wait until this weekend's festival. It looks to be a very good one this year with perfect weather.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry sixteen | Two weeks later, day twenty five**

These last two weeks were like hell for me, but I'm glad to get it done and over with. Especially with the festival coming up. The rumors even died down so that's good. Based off this experience, I don't think I'm going near mine or another captain's "log" ever again. The captain may not know this but I do know the where about of his new hiding place. I understand why but THERE of all places and like that?

Where'd he get such an idea. Anyway, since I know where it is I know where NOT to go. So no more mishaps are going to happen. Of course if they do, I won't be getting blamed this time. But no time to think about that, I gotta pick out something to wear and make sure Captain Kyoraku gets the best sake he can. This festival is gonna be great!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry seventeen | Day twenty five**

Things are going very well for the squad. We have had several younger members learn their zanpaku-to's name and release it. Rangiku has been completing her duties with surprising efficiency. Its been a real load off my back, and It just makes tomorrow's festival all the sweeter. I'm looking forward to the break and getting to see a certain someone in a Yukata. Also, there are supposed to be fireworks, which should be fun. I'm done with my work for the day, Rangiku won't be back for about an hour, and I'm a little sleepy, so I think I'll try a nap on the office couch. Maybe I'll grow a little.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry seventeen | Day twenty six**

Oh, I can't wait till tomorrow's festival. My usual and I are going to have fun and drink like crazy. I almost lost our little drinking contest last year. Thankfully Nanao's "interference" with Captain Kyoraku gave me a favor.

Wow, the captain look so cute when he's sleeping. I hope it helps him grow *laughs*. Anyway, as a last apology to Momo, I got her a stunning outfit for her to wear tomorrow. I'm sure the captain will like it. Speaking of liking a girls outfit, I hope Gin likes mine if I even get to see him this time. Where is he always going?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry eighteen | Day twenty seven**

The festival was amazing. Momo was gorgeous with that new Yukata she wore. Rangiku got drunk off her butt again, but it really doesn't bother me because it is a festival after all. The snickers, "Kawaii's!" and giggles as we walked through the crowd were a bit annoying, but I gave the worst offenders one of my patented cold shoulders. Momo gave me a scolding for it, but the rest of the day was very enjoyable. The full moon came up and we watched along the riverbanks as the fireworks burst in the sky. Best day I've had in a long while. I hope Rangiku won't be too hung-over tomorrow.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry eighteen | Day twenty seven**

Today was the festival. It was great as I expected. Of course the best part was the drinking game. So many people actually joined in this year. As usual, I came in first. Captain Kyoraku was second followed by, surprisingly, Nemu in third. I don't know what she's made of but the girl can drink! I saw my captain and Lt. Momo earlier. They looked so cute together. That outfit I brought her looked so nice on her and really brought out her eyes. I could tell the captain was liking it too. Maybe liked it so much he would want to take it off. No, my captain wouldn't possibly go that far. Of all the people there, I didn't see Gin. No surprise but I didn't let that stop me. *looks at time* OH SNAP! I HAVE WORK TOMORROW! Awww man, the captain isn't going to be mad at me for coming in late with a hangover. I mean it was a festival. He should at least expect that. I should at least get some sleep. *falls asleep*

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Entry nineteen | Day twenty eight**

Rangiku came in late today, but with a party like that it's not surprising. I didn't chew her out much, just enough to let her know I'm paying attention. I'm in too good of a mood from yesterday to let her spoil my day. The tech bureau should be delivering the goods I requested the other day. They're reasonably swift for as much as they handle. I think I'll send Rangiku out to distribute them to the squad. She could use some fresh air and it'll be easier on me than to have her whimpering about her head. The spring budget and evaluation forms are finished, so the paperwork should be pretty light from now until mid-summer reviews.

I finished the remaining request forms from this morning, so the office should be quiet and empty. With this free time, I might take a walk and inspect the troops or just relax on the couch. Either way, today looks to be a wonderful day.

**Rangiku Matsumoto-**

**Entry nineteen | Day twenty eight**

So I finally made it into the office, all be it late. The captain, of course, had to complain but at least he didn't yell. I just wanted to get the couch and rest my head. Why, oh why, did the captain have me do stuff? He wanted to me hand out stuff to our squad. I asked him what it was but he just said its from the tech bureau and everyone in the squad should have one. In my current state, I wasn't in the mood to try to get more information from him.

While I was handing them out, everyone kept asking me what it was. The more they asked, the more curious I got. I decided to pay a little "visit" to Nemu since she should be over there. With the way she was just spilling out information during that drinking contest at the festival, I should bring her some "help" to get her to tell me what that thing is. Looks like its another adventure for Rangiku Matsumoto…


End file.
